


Montagues Don't Waddle

by MontagueBudd



Category: Bodyguard (TV 2018)
Genre: F/M, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:46:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27104443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MontagueBudd/pseuds/MontagueBudd
Summary: David and Julia (and Zara) share their thoughts, excitement and worries about her pregnancy.
Relationships: David Budd & Julia Montague, David Budd/Julia Montague
Comments: 4
Kudos: 43





	Montagues Don't Waddle

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a bit quiet on here and I'm really not ready to let these two go. So I thought I'd write a little something. Enjoy (or not)!
> 
> This was inspired by a conversation I had with Linn and it grew from there.

Julia carefully traipses past the legos that their daughter has strewn on their bedroom floor. Being eight months pregnant makes it a bit more difficult and she’s learned that lesson the hard way a few days ago. Zara smiles up at her as Julia passes her and Julia settles on the bed where David is sitting with a newspaper. She notices that he’s once again wearing her glasses. He should really get a pair of his own Julia thinks as she reaches for her phone. 

“David, do you think I waddle when I walk? It feels like I’m waddling.”

“Well, you’re due to give birth soon so it’s normal to feel a bit of discomfort when you walk.”

“I can’t waddle, David. I’m the prime minister. And I’m a Montague. Montagues don’t waddle. Zara didn’t even do it when she started walking.”

Their daughter looks at them when she hears her name and squints. She reaches for another lego and adds it to the tower that she’s building.

“Yeah, that’s Budd genes.”

“Everything she does well can’t be because of you. And like I said, Montagues don’t waddle.”

“Julia, I’ve seen your cousin’s children walk. It’s been years and there’s no end in sight to the waddling. Just admit that Zara struts around like me.”

“Shut up.”

David chuckles and drops the newspaper on the floor next to the bed. Julia places her phone down and turns her back to him so that he can spoon her. David’s hand immediately goes to her stomach and he starts to draw patterns. He remembers doing this when Julia was pregnant with Zara and it soon became their bedtime ritual. He used to sing to her as well but when he wanted to sing to her little brother, Zara politely asked him not to do it.

“Do you think we’ve prepared her enough? For the new baby, I mean.”

“I think so. This is new to me too. I wasn’t home when Charlie was born so I’m kind of the wrong person to ask. But I think we’ve done alright.”

“Are you sure? Because remember we’ve woken up a few times during night and then she’s just standing next to my side of the bed.”

“I remember. It’s creepy. But then she just kisses your stomach and goes back to bed. She’s excited, Julia. Trust me.”

“Did she say anything? I know she’s always very excited when we go out to buy clothes.”

David can hear Julia’s smile and his hand moves up and down her swollen belly. Julia isn’t showing much this pregnancy but the morning sickness has really kicked her ass.

“It was when the cot came earlier the week. She was watching me take it out of the box and she was suggesting where in the room to put it. She also tried to read me the instructions. And she offered to babysit when we need to work.”

Julia bursts out laughing and their daughter looks up again. This time she gets up and walks over to the bed. She sees David’s hand on Julia’s stomach and she places her tiny hand next to his. He covers her hand with his and Zara smiles at her parents. She looks exactly like Julia when she smiles. But her eyes...100% David. She also inherited the little wrinkles around her eyes when she smiles from him.

“What is he doing, Mummy?”

“I think he’s sleeping, darling. Do you want to speak to him?”

Zara nods and lifts Julia’s nightie and David tries to swallow his laugh. She bends down and Julia can feel her mouth almost on her stomach.

“You must sleep nice. Daddy says it’s almost time for me to play with you. I forget how many sleeps. I think one. Or maybe a hundred.”

Julia wipes away a tear and David clears his throat as Zara lifts her head from Julia’s belly. She suddenly bends down again and kisses Julia’s stomach and carefully pulls her mother’s nightie back down. She gently pats her mother’s stomach and she looks mightily proud of herself for doing so.

“Do you want to cuddle with us,” David asks and sits up so that he can see her.

“Yes please.”

Julia helps her onto the bed and as soon as she’s settled, her hand goes to Julia’s ear. Julia places a hand on her daughter’s back to keep her from rolling over and when Julia looks down to ask Zara something, she sees the little one is asleep. Their son suddenly kicks and Julia gives a throaty laugh.

“That was a big kick. She would’ve been pleased with that,” Julia says and moves closer to David.

“She’s going to hate it when his crying wakes her up.”

“Remember when she was napping on the couch and you dropped a pot in the kitchen?”

“I’ll never forget her little face, Julia. She was so mad. I really thought my own daughter was going to strangle me. That look she gave me. Phew. She looked just like you when you’re squaring off in parliament.”

“I wanted to laugh so badly but then she looked at me like I was the one who dropped the pot. I had to stop immediately. I’m pretty sure she ordered me to please talk to you because it’s her nap time.”

Julia can feel David shaking from laughter and she can’t help but join. Both of their children were surprises. Well, sort of. With Zara they weren’t quite as careful about Julia getting pregnant. Which is why they still had sex when Julia forgot her birth control at home when they went camping in rural Scotland. A few weeks later he was sent out to buy a few pregnancy tests. Very diligent on Julia’s part. Unlike when it comes to her birth control.

Their son was somewhat different. This time they decided to try for another baby. But after a year of trying which consisted of a few false alarms, they made peace with the fact that Zara won’t have a little David or a mini Julia to boss around. Until one morning when David was preparing Zara’s eggs and Julia threw up in the kitchen sink. Both of them instantly knew and their daughter was curiously looking over at them from her place in her high chair. She was probably wondering why on earth her daddy was smiling while her mummy was vomiting.

“Do you think she’ll be sad when I need to spend a few days in hospital when I give birth?”

“She will be. But she’ll be alright. She’s a strong bean like you, Julia.”

“Well, I’m going to miss her. And you. But it’s only for a few days, right?”

“Only a few days. You only spent two days in hospital with her. Speaking of, let me take her to bed before she kicks both of you.”

David gets out from behind Julia and walks over to the other side of the bed. Julia kisses Zara on the forehead and strokes her curls before David gently picks her up. Julia gets comfortable and patiently waits for David to get back. When he returns, he switches the main bedroom light off and gets back into bed with her. He sees her chewing her lip and he knows she’s worried about something. He leans over to kiss and he feels her relax.

“What’s wrong,” David asks as he pulls away.

“What if I have to stay longer? Or if I have to have a caesarean? I’m not carrying that big this time. He might have to stay a bit and then I’ll have to stay with him. I know you and Zara will be perfectly fine spending a few days without me but I really don’t know if i’m going to be ok without you.”

“I...we’ll deal with it. I know that’s not what you want to hear and I don’t know what to say to you to make you feel better because I don’t know what I’m going to do if something happens to you… It’s stupid, I know. You’ll receive the best care and I know you had an easy birth with her but I just want to protect you. And this is completely out of my hands.”

“It’s not stupid, David. Why haven’t you said anything to me before?”

“Because you have enough to worry about. Your main focus right now is yourself and that one in there. You don’t need me being paranoid. You’ll only stress more. Zara and I love you two very much and just want you to be ok. And we can’t wait for you to push him out. Her words, not mine.”

Julia can barely get any words out through the laughter. She manages to get out a “what” just as David is wiping away tears from laughing so much.

“Yeah. She told me that while you were in the bathroom earlier. She must’ve remembered it from that book we got her.”

“Is she still set on us naming him ‘Angelina’?”

“She hasn’t watched that show in a while so I don’t think so.”

“Good. That’s good. She didn’t even clean up her toys tonight,” Julia says and places a hand on her stomach.

“Julia, about what I said. I probably shouldn’t have told you that I’m worried because we have to be strong for each other, yeah? I’m confident that everything will be alright and if things don’t go according to plan, we’ll deal with it. We always do. But you know you can talk to me, right?”

“I know. And I feel better now after I’ve told you. And you’re right. We’ll deal with what comes. And I’m glad you told me how you feel. We’ve been through a lot and I’m looking forward to our little lion joining us. You’ll be a father of four soon, David.”

“We’re sure there’s only one baby in there, right?”

“Don’t even joke about that. Zara will probably go and live with your mother in Scotland if we come home with two babies.”

“She will. The bright side is that she’ll have the cutest little accent like her da.”

“Don’t flatter yourself.”

“Didn’t drunk Julia once say that my accent is a panty dropper?”

“Do we trust drunk Julia? Because if memory serves she was convinced she can make killer fajitas. Then after an unfortunate incident while cutting the peppers she needed five stitches. And drunk David didn’t know what to do.”

“Point taken. Sober Julia is very wise. Now go and pee before I turn my lamp off.”

*************************

Three weeks later in the early hours of the morning, Julia pushes out James Montague-Budd. His sister was overjoyed when she heard this. She also approves of his name.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
